<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling the Music by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145477">Feeling the Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982'>allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Music, Night Clubs, Spiritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Harris works in a nightclub and somehow something scares him. He couldn't help figure it out and tells this to his wife, Ashley and their friends, May Webb and Jared Wade. Would Jacob be able to figure this out in the end where it came from? Prompt and hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Harris, Jacob Harris, Jared Wade, May Webb</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completed story,so I thought I'd share.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music drifted out of the club like a vibrating pulse. I could feel it in my bones. The night was alive with possibility. I could even imagine myself trying to picture what my future would look like if I have a job in a nightclub. When I first got there, now I wasn't so sure about it. I didn't plan to quit the job anytime soon, because I always loved seeing new people every week, enjoying the music us DJs play for our customers. I'm used to live music.</p><p>I always had live music whenever I and my wife go on road trips, which we love doing every once in a while. Tonight we played a song from the eighties called Islands in the Stream. It sounds to me it's almost everybody's favorite song here, if you play it almost every single week, you would have known the song by heart. I know for sure that I do. I had a dream about the club. I was in the dream. I somehow heard something like a vibrating pulse.</p><p>I could feel it in my bones, as I already have said earlier. How come I thought the vibrating pulse wouldn't be here when I have to guess because I wake up in the morning without hearing the vibrating pulse. I saw my wife, Ashley in the kitchen starting the coffee.</p><p>"Good - morning, Jacob. How did you sleep last night?" she asked me.</p><p>"I thought you were dreaming. You sound like you were singing or something."</p><p>"I know, Ashley. Ir was my nightclub that was in the dream."</p><p>"Do you remember what it was about?"</p><p>"Yes. The nightclub had the eighties, as the theme of the week. I felt like I offered to sing for a change."</p><p>"What song were you singing?" she asked.</p><p>"It was called Islands in the Stream. Everyone seems to think it's a favorite."</p><p>"That's a good song. Tell me more about your dream."</p><p>"Some I felt there was a vibrating pulse. I don't know where it came from."</p><p>"Did anyone notice or were you the first and only one?"</p><p>"I don't know about those people, but somehow the pulse felt like it was from a machine. I can't describe it, Ashley."</p><p>"I understand. Did the light go out?"</p><p>"I don't think so. It was something different."</p><p>"Different as in what?"</p><p>Once again I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't answer that question. I guess I should answer her question about that dream, even though I don't know exactly.</p><p>"I don't know, Ashley. My guess is that it's something I never felt before. That's all I can say for now. At the moment I need help figuring that out."</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean by the words vibrating pulse," Ashley said.</p><p>"Neither do I. Not sure who could help on this. I know you can't help me."</p><p>My name is Jacob Harris. I need to find another person who could help me figure out how that vibrating pulse came from.</p><p>Let's see who that person or people would think of this one. I do have a few religious friends, so maybe they could give ideas.</p><p>Later I would give them a phone call and see how they would react to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I was able to get together with them. Ashley was out, running errands.</p><p>“Jacob, have you asked God about this vibrating pulse that’s making something happen?” Jared asked me.</p><p>“I haven’t thought about that, Jared. It’s been a while since I prayed to the Lord,” I answered.</p><p>“Maybe it was Him who probably did that,” May said.</p><p>“Why would it be Him? If it was God, why did it creep me out in the first place?”</p><p>“I was just giving ideas, Jacob. You asked for ideas.”</p><p>“I shall keep it in mind.”</p><p>“God will let you know why this scared you.”</p><p>“I know, but thank you for those ideas. Maybe I shall get in touch with God as soon as you both leave,” I told them.</p><p>“I never have been scared of God until now after what you said about the vibrating pulse,” I added.</p><p>“Maybe Ashley can help with ideas too,” May told me.</p><p>“I don’t know about her, but it’s another good suggestion.”</p><p>So they stayed for a while longer, talking about this pulse.</p><p>“We can pray now,” May said.</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” I told her.</p><p>So I let her go first.</p><p>“Father, please help us find ways to come up with ideas from why You let this happen at Jacob’s nightclub.</p><p>“We all have to be scared of something, but how could it be You that’s letting this happen?</p><p>“We need to figure out why You did this.</p><p>“We know You have a reason for everything and everyone of us. Some of us have figured it out.</p><p>“Maybe You chose the nightclub that Jacob works scare him.</p><p>“Do You think Jacob will have to quit his job after what happened recently?</p><p>“Some people have been doing this, and please do Jacob a favor and protect him from others if they did this pulse.</p><p>“A lot of Your children have asked You to protect them from something.</p><p>“In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”</p><p>Both Jared and I repeated the word Amen.</p><p>I offered to give my friends a drink and snack, and they accepted.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob,” Jared said.</p><p>“No problem. Be happy to do it again.”</p><p>“Do you ever write prayers to God when something like this happens?” my friend asked me.</p><p>“I don’t write them often.”</p><p>“Maybe you should do it more often so God can see what He has planned,” he said.</p><p>“It’s Ashley that does this prayer writing,” I told him.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I will see what I can do to get into touch with the Father. He knows everything.”</p><p>We heard Ashley drive into the garage.</p><p>“I shall go see if she needs help.”</p><p>“Take your time, Jacob.”</p><p>I disappeared from the kitchen table to greet my wife.</p><p>“Need help, Ash?” I asked.</p><p>“I didn’t buy much, but thank you anyway. Are May and Jared still here?”</p><p>“At the kitchen table. Are you sure you don’t need my help?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>Ashley saw our friends and gave them both a hug.</p><p>“Want to join in this conversation, Ashley?” Jared asked.</p><p>“In a few minutes. What’s the subject?”</p><p>“Vibrating pulse,” May answered.</p><p>“That’s what we talked about earlier.”</p><p>“She’s right. You can join.”</p><p>“I will in a few minutes.”</p><p>So we let her take as much time as she needed.</p><p>And once again I asked them if they needed anything else, but they said no thank you. I was fine with that.</p><p>Ashley joined us.</p><p>“Tell me why you guys are here.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong being over here, is there?” May asked.</p><p>“Of course not. We enjoy your company.”</p><p>“Good,” Jared said.</p><p>Ashley wanted another reminder on what we were talking about again.</p><p>“I didn’t get much detail on that dream of yours, Jacob. I’m still interested in why you had May and Jared over.”</p><p>“I wanted them here because they might have ideas on why this vibrating pulse was involved,” I told my wife.</p><p>“What does it have to do with May and Jared?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Tell her what you came up with,” I told them.</p><p>“We thought it could have been the Lord that made this happen with the pulse.”</p><p>“I haven’t thought of about that one.”</p><p>“That’s what I told them,” I said.</p><p>So the four of us had changed the conversation to something else after we told Ashley what she missed out earlier.</p><p>At the moment God could wait. He’s a very patient person for someone we cant hear in person.</p><p>After our conversation, the four of us got up from the kitchen table and headed to the front door.</p><p>They needed to get home and finish running errands.</p><p>“Let us know what you come up with for the nightclub dream,” he told me.</p><p>“You will know. Have a good rest of your day.”</p><p>Ashley and I decided to stay by the front door to make sure they left the house safely, which we did.</p><p>We are happy to have Jared and May as friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did what I told May and Jared – went somewhere and decided to get in touch with God.</p><p>“Ash, I’m going to the basement,” I told her.</p><p>The basement is one of the places where we pray and read the Bible. I know it’s strange, but we think it’s something different.</p><p>“All right, Jacob. Do you know how long you’ll be down there?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. You’ll know when I return.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” she said.</p><p>“Jacob, we’re going out to dinner tonight. A couple of friends are meeting us there. Is that okay with you if we go out tonight?”</p><p>“That’s fine. Who are we seeing this time?” I asked before heading to the basement.</p><p>“A customer of yours and a family member.”</p><p>“Do you remember the names?” I asked.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t. You’ll probably figure it out when we head to Olive Garden.”</p><p>“Haven’t been there in a while. I’ve been thinking about that place for a while now.”</p><p>“I told him we would join them.”</p><p>“Fine with me. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Our dogs were outside in the backyard, so they’ve been quiet.</p><p>“Where are the dogs?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“In the backyard. They’re pretty quiet, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll see if they want to go on a walk.”</p><p>“Good idea,” I told her and left.</p><p>I turned the basement light on.</p><p>We don’t keep our Bibles in here, but it’s a place where you can spend time with the Lord without anybody disturbing you. I don’t think I know anybody else who has done that.</p><p>“Father, like May said, was it the nightclub that You chose to creep me out?</p><p>“Why did You let that happen if you chose that place?</p><p>“I didn’t understand why You let this vibrating pulse happen. I still don’t. You must’ve done it for a reason, but I don’t know if I have any ideas to guess.</p><p>“Of course I love You for who You are, but I don’t like what’s going on right now. Did Satan help out on this one? If he did, then why?</p><p>“I have thought I would cry out to You because there’s nobody else to turn to. I’m sure a lot of people have done the same thing.</p><p>“Please don’t creep me out on something like this in the future. That’s all I can ask for right now.</p><p>“Maybe May is right. Should I quit that job because of the scary vibrating pulse? This is why I’m scared in my bones and feel it.</p><p>“When this whole thing is over with, I will put it all behind me. I guess I need to spend time in Your Word and maybe it would help me not be too afraid.</p><p>“It’s too bad Jared and May weren’t there at work with me when it happened.</p><p>“I would love to stop thinking about that evening on why You let this happen.</p><p>“I’m hoping that everyone else in the room would have noticed, but from what I saw, they didn’t. I do love You, Father, but there are a lot of scary things going on in this world, and I agree with lots of people that I don’t like it.</p><p>“I am happy to see that I have friends and family who care about and love me. I love them back.</p><p>“I also hope and pray that You would help Jared and May understand more on what’s going on from what happened the other night.</p><p>“What do I need to do? Read a book about the subject?</p><p>“I don’t think I need to do that, but it sounds like a good idea to me. I know nothing about what’s going on with the nightclub that made You chose what would distract people and myself.</p><p>“I hope nobody else at the nightclub was scared if they did notice.</p><p>“We all have to be afraid of something, and I am not scared very often, but this happened out of nowhere. I hope and pray that You wouldn’t let this happen to Your other children who believe in You would be scared to death and feel like it as I did.</p><p>“I know this makes no sense on why the vibrating pulse showed up.</p><p>“If I do quit the job, maybe I could stay home where it’s safer without feeling such a thing about being scared to death.</p><p>“At least I am grateful that I have a safe house.”</p><p>I stopped to hear Ashley call me.</p><p>I headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>“What happened, Ashley?” I asked.</p><p>I didn’t get to finish the prayer, but that’s fine with me. I could always go back to it another time. God does not like to rush.</p><p>She looked like she was in pain. She was in the kitchen, lying down.</p><p>“Jacob, help me get up.”</p><p>“What happened?” I asked as I did.</p><p>“I don’t know. I was going to put the leashes on the dogs and I somehow slipped here.”</p><p>“Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” I asked.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s necessary. I can call and cancel the dinner and save it for another time.”</p><p>“No, don’t do that,” I said.</p><p>“I might have to, Jacob. I don’t want to miss out since we haven’t been to eat in quite a while.”</p><p>“I’ll help you get on the couch,” I offered.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob.”</p><p>I did what I told her and then she complained a bit.</p><p>“That hurts.”	</p><p>“Did I do anything wrong?” I asked.</p><p>“No. I think I sprained my ankle.”</p><p>“I’ll take you to the emergency room.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>So I did that.</p><p>We waited for a while until it was her turn to see the doctor.</p><p>We talked with her for a while, and then I was able to go home. They wanted to keep her there for a while so she wouldn’t feel pressure on her ankle for the first night.</p><p>When I got home, I cancelled out on the dinner after Ashley told me the name of my customers from the nightclub.</p><p>After I cancelled out, I decided to pray for Ashley in the basement before doing anything else. I know it sounds strange, but that’s how we work.</p><p>After I prayed for about an hour, it was dinnertime.</p><p>Then I decided to call Ashley and see how she was doing.</p><p>We talked for a while, and then I was able to do something else.</p><p>And then I stayed up for the news and turned the lights out.</p><p>What a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t so sure what to do this weekend, but the only thing I could think of was pray and be with Ashley and our friends, Jared and May. Ashley and I always had enjoyed their company whenever we see one another.</p><p>I guess that’s what I needed now – Jared and May.</p><p>They don’t know about Ashley having that scary fall. I have no idea why it happened. Did God plan that? I know God has plans for everything and everyone, but I don’t understand why and how Ashley had this happen to her.</p><p>So I decided to call May and Jared tonight and see what they think about getting together. My customers could wait another time. If I don’t get together with my customers Ashley had mentioned, that’s probably fine with them too. I could always see them at the nightclub.</p><p>Maybe I could quit this nightclub job since it’s been creeping me out lately. Would God let me do that since He has a plan? Wait and see.</p><p>I dialed May and Jared. They weren’t near their phones, so probably they were still working. I left a voice mail on both of their phones with the same message.</p><p>I didn’t expect to hear from them immediately. If they do, that’s fine with me.</p><p>The only thing I could think about of doing was spend time with Ashley after what happened.</p><p>I also thought about going back to the basement and pray to the Lord Christ Jesus once more, but I wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Because if I did, I probably wouldn’t hear her if she needed anything. That could wait.</p><p>I was with Ashley when I heard my phone ring.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” I told her.</p><p>“Take your time.”</p><p>I left for a bit so I could see who was calling. It turned out to be May and Jared like I thought.</p><p>“Hi, May,” I greeted her.</p><p>She beat Jared to making me respond first. Who cares who calls first?</p><p>“Hi, Jacob. I just got your voicemail. You sound a bit worried from what I heard. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Not really,” I answered.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Because Ashley had a fall just recently.”</p><p>“I hope she’s okay.”</p><p>“She seems to be, but since I am the only one home, it’s hard to have help when I am at that nightclub for work.”</p><p>“I understand. I’m sure we’ll work something out.”</p><p>“Maybe,” I agreed.</p><p>“Would you like Jared and me to come over now? I came home a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“I don’t know about Jared, May. I left him the same message, but I don’t know if he’s open to come over later or not.”</p><p>“If it’s just you, myself and Ashley, that’s fine.”</p><p>“True. I’ll find out if Jared calls. I could tell him what I just told you.”</p><p>“Good idea,” May said.</p><p>“I know. I have been spending time with God since the fall.”</p><p>“What does God have planned for Ashley’s fall?” May asked.</p><p>“That’s something I want to find out. She wants to find that out too. I don’t know how to find God’s answer to this whole thing,” I said to May.</p><p>That’s when my phone rang. I answered and it was Jared.</p><p>“Hi, Jared.”</p><p>“Hi, Jacob. I’m going over to your house in fifteen minutes. Is that okay?” Jared asked me.</p><p>“Of course. Take as much time as you need.”</p><p>“I plan to. See you soon, Jacob.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Then I put my phone down again.</p><p>“Jared’s coming over in fifteen minutes,” I told her.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>So we talked about different things while we waited on Jared for fifteen minutes. I offered a drink and snack, but May turned me down for now.</p><p>“I’m fine, Jacob, but thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Ashley was upstairs, but asleep. I excused myself for a minute or two so I could see how she was doing.</p><p>I returned by the time Jared’s car parked in the driveway.</p><p>I answered the door.</p><p>“Jacob, hi.”</p><p>“Hi, Jared. Come on in,” I invited him.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay for a while.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to come anytime,” I said as I closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Where’s Ashley?”</p><p>“Asleep upstairs. Do you want anything while I’m up?”</p><p>“I’m good, Jacob, but thanks.”</p><p>“That’s what May just said.</p><p>“Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>I joined them in the living room and repeated what I just shared with May.</p><p>“I hope she’s going to be okay,” he said.</p><p>“She will.”</p><p>“Do you think Ashley might be awake in time when it’s time for us to leave?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I could check,” I told her.</p><p>“If she’s asleep, we don’t want to bother her.”</p><p>May agreed with Jared.</p><p>We discussed the thought about my nightclub job.</p><p>“Ashley said something about getting together with a few of the customers from the nightclub,” I told them.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Something doesn’t sound right if she’s talking to those customers. I wonder how they know who she is.”</p><p>“Good point,” Jared said.</p><p>“Have you prayed to God lately about the decision on what to do about that nightclub vibrating pulse thing?” May asked.</p><p>“Not lately. Maybe I should do that when you two leave. I’ll see what He says about it. I think you could be right, May. I could quit the job and find something different.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. You’ve been there long enough to decide for yourself what you want to do,” she said.</p><p>“Has Ashley given any thought about the nightclub pulse dream?”</p><p>“No. She doesn’t have any. Even I still can’t understand what that means. I don’t think I’ll ever find  any ideas.”</p><p>“You may never know.”</p><p>So we talked about other things that doesn’t involve God.</p><p>“I’ll be back. I want to check on Ashley again.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>I heard May and Jared having their own conversation as I headed up the stairs to our bedroom.</p><p>I opened the door quietly so I wouldn’t wake her up.</p><p>She looked like she was waking up a little bit.</p><p>“Are you okay?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes. Just tired of being here in bed.”</p><p>“I understand. May and Jared are here. Do you want to say hello?”</p><p>“I’d love to, Jacob, but I don’t think I can walk downstairs on my own yet.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, Ashley. May and Jared can come up here.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. I’d love to see them now if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course it’s okay, Ashley. I’ll go and tell them.”</p><p>“Fine with me.”</p><p>“Do you need anything while I’m up?” I asked her.</p><p>“Not at the moment.”</p><p>“That’s what May and Jared said.”</p><p>I left the door open and headed downstairs again.</p><p>“Ashley’s awake now if you want to come upstairs,” I told my friends.</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>They walked upstairs and followed me in the bedroom.</p><p>I offered to turn the light on this time.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Ashley? Jacob told us the story.”</p><p>“I’m doing a bit better, but I still want to be downstairs instead of being here in bed.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Jared replied.</p><p>May agreed.</p><p>So I let May and Jared stay in the bedroom for a while before they thought about leaving the house and doing what they needed to do.</p><p>“Do you know how this happened?” Jared asked her.</p><p>“No, I don’t. Jacob, is that all right with you if we wait to get together with your customers when I feel better?”</p><p>“How do you know who they are?” I asked my wife.</p><p>“I just know. I think I knew her from church, but I don’t remember how I know him, but he wasn’t from church, I don’t think.”</p><p>“Do you remember the names?” I asked.</p><p>“Not at the moment. It’s not necessary to get together with them.”</p><p>“I understand, Ashley. We don’t have to get together with them.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>We all talked with Ashley involved until it was time for them to leave.</p><p>When they left, I asked her if she wanted to come downstairs or if I should bring dinner up here.</p><p>“I want to go down there for a while.”</p><p>“Let me help you. I don’t want this to happen again.”</p><p>“Neither do I,” she agreed.</p><p>I even asked her if she wanted the television on.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s see what’s on besides the news.”</p><p>“Good idea,” I said.</p><p>We didn’t have much to say after turning the television on, and that was okay with us.</p><p>“Ashley, do you mind being alone for a while? I need something to do in town. I don’t think I’ll go to work tonight after that creepy nightmare. I’ll just call in sick so I could be with you.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Jacob. I don’t mind being alone for a bit longer. Do you want me to call?”</p><p>“If you need to. I’ll keep praying in the basement, but that can wait.”</p><p>“I like the basement too. It’s such a quiet place to be with the Lord.”</p><p>“I’m happy we thought of it sometime after we got married,” I told her.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>We used to have children a long time ago, but they aren’t alive anymore. They both went to heaven.</p><p>I went and grabbed my keys.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring anything home?” I asked her.</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>“All right. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Drive safely.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>I didn’t bother asking if she wanted anything to drink, so I left that the way it is since I’ve asked that question before.</p><p>“I’ll call when I come home.”</p><p>“I’ll pray for your safety, but it’s too bad that I can’t do it in the basement this time.”</p><p>I agreed.</p><p>“See you later,” I said and kissed my wife.</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On my way to work tonight, I decided to pray to God and see what He wants me to do about the future for the nightclub. At least it’s a start to see what God can do about that vibrating pulse that creeped me out that night.</p><p>“Father, I have chosen to come to You tonight for some answers I want answered. I know You have all sorts of answers, but the nightclub is one of the answers I want to find out about now, but I know You have chosen the right timing.</p><p>“Please continue to look after Ashley and help her heal faster on that fall she had.</p><p>“Also continue to look after people who are in need, sick, and the homeless. You have chosen a lot for these things to happen since the first day You created Heaven and Earth.</p><p>“What should I do about that job at work? Should I put in my two weeks’ notice or wait and see what’s going to happen in the future after the vibrating pulse isn’t around anymore?</p><p>“I think May and Jared could’ve been right all along that I could probably just leave so the job wouldn’t be too scary anymore.</p><p>“If that’s what You have planned, and then I shall do what You say.</p><p>“Is it Satan that made the vibrating pulse happen? If so, why did it happen in the first place?</p><p>“Of course nobody is perfect except for You and Jesus.</p><p>“I don’t know what else I could think of to figure out this whole situation, but I shall wait and see what You will tell me about the job at the nightclub. Even if You tell me to put in two weeks’ notice and find something else, I will do that.</p><p>“I hope neither You or I are drifting away from each other at a time like this, but I do remember what Mom and Dad saying when I was a kid – You work in mysterious ways and never drift away from Your children, whether they’re believers or not.</p><p>“I’ve been following You as long as I can remember. I don’t wish to drift away from You at any time.</p><p>“If it ever does happen, I know You’ll still be by my side and never leave me.</p><p>“At least I have been very grateful on all the friends I have to have never drifted away from me in tough times.</p><p>“Please continue to keep those friends to be friends with me until my last breath and when I go home to be with You.</p><p>“I will look for Your answers when Your timing is right. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”</p><p>I hoped God listened to that prayer and didn’t drift away from my time in the car on the way to work.</p><p>I hope I wasn’t being negative to the Father in the prayer time.</p><p>Sometimes Ashley and I pray in the car and not just the basement. We do have a audio book of the Bible to listen to in the car, so that works out just fine.</p><p>At least it helps us keep in touch with God by His Word in the car. I had a few more minutes to arrive in the parking lot at the club.</p><p>I might do that on the way home if I’m not too distracted, but let’s see what happens first. I was able to make it safely to the nightclub without any problems.</p><p>Ashley and I have never been into traffic jams, which we like and plan to keep it that way, but there aren’t any promises for that.</p><p>I decided to pray silently while I’m on my job to keep in contact with God. I hoped I was wrong about drifting away from God and Satan comes around and decides to have that vibrating pulse happen. I hoped God didn’t plan to let that happen, but like Mom and Dad and His Word say that God is in control. I plan to keep that in mind, no matter what.</p><p>I couldn’t bring my Bible with me on my break at work because there’s just too much distraction with the people and music playing. It was a good thing I was able to do that praying time on the way here to work.</p><p>I hoped Ashley was okay by herself, but I’ll ask her that question when I come home from work. Nobody was available to help her if she needed something when I was gone, but the doctor did give her a pair of crutches.</p><p>I didn’t like leaving my wife behind at home when she needed something and couldn’t get up because of that accident she had.</p><p>I decided to write down tonight’s prayer at home tomorrow morning. I hoped I remembered the words to do that. If I did, that’s a good thing. Sometimes it does work.</p><p>On my first hour at work, I was right – the vibrating pulse happened again.</p><p>I hoped my prayer with God earlier worked, but I don’t know how to tell if it did or not.</p><p>Maybe I could share with Ashley tomorrow at breakfast and see what she thought about what I said in the prayer about drifting away from God. Maybe she could have ideas on that.</p><p>I’m going to tell her about the pulse again.</p><p>Too bad she, May and Jared aren’t here to feel it for themselves.</p><p>For now, my question is: why does it have to happen to me and why now?</p><p>Is Satan having me drift away from God during this whole thing? I hoped not.</p><p>If it did, it’s working for him, but that makes no sense to me for now about Satan having my relationship with Christ drift away at a time like this.</p><p>Maybe this could be something worth sharing with my friends as well.</p><p>Tonight was the theme of boy bands in the old days, so I couldn’t listen to the Islands in the Stream song. I haven’t heard it since the first time I discovered the vibrating pulse.</p><p>I could probably talk to the manager later tonight or tomorrow and see what he thinks of putting in a two weeks’ notice. I’d just have to see what God has planned first.</p><p>For now, I will continue praying to God about it, no matter how long it will take Him to answer that prayer from the drive over.</p><p>And I should get back trying to ignore that vibrating pulse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to visit the boss while the resigning in two weeks before I forgot to mention it.</p><p>I knocked on the door at his office. His office is nearby the restrooms, so it wasn’t far to arrive.</p><p>“Come in,” the manager called.</p><p>I let myself in and closed the door behind me.</p><p>He turned around from his chair and saw me standing by the door.</p><p>“Hello, Jacob. Is there anything you want to share with me that made you come in?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. I am thinking about resigning,” I told him.</p><p>“Why’s that? You’ve been around for quite a while.”</p><p>“Yes, I know, sir. Something is telling me I should do this.”</p><p>He was a middle – aged man. He was light blonde hair and light hazel green eyes with glasses.</p><p>“Why are you making this choice, Jacob?”</p><p>“Because just recently I have been finding something that’s just scaring me to death and I can feel it in my bones,” I told him.</p><p>“What is it that’s scaring you?” he asked, taking his glasses off to blow them.</p><p>“I’m not sure how to describe it. It’s just scary.”</p><p>“Can you tell me the best you can?”</p><p>“I can’t even describe it to my wife. She asked, but I did the best of what I could.”</p><p>“Tell me what it is, and we’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“How can we take care of it?”</p><p>I told him about the vibrating pulse.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense to me. When I started this job, I haven’t felt anything like that.”</p><p>“Well, I have.”</p><p>“Is this why you’re thinking of resigning?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” I repeated.</p><p>“All right. I’ll go start looking for a new person to take over when you leave.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Do you plan to find something else?” he asked.</p><p>“Not at the moment, I don’t think so. My wife had an accident lately, so I plan to take care of her for the meantime,” I told him.</p><p>“Sorry to hear about that. I hope she’s okay.”</p><p>“So do I. She is home alone tonight, which I didn’t like. I almost called in,” I replied.</p><p>“That happens, but I am happy you came out here to tell me this. Do you remember where the vibrating pulse was?”</p><p>“I can show you later,” I said.</p><p>“That’s all right unless you want to do it now.”</p><p>“I can do that now,” I said.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>So I did.</p><p>“It happened over here,” I said, pointing to the doorway where you enter the place.</p><p>“Let me hang out here for a while and see if it’s going to happen and I can try to get an idea where it came from.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I hope this goes away soon, no matter what,” I replied.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>We didn’t say much after that. All we did was watch people clap, sing and dance to the music. It was also koarke nigh as well, so that was why there are so many people singing.</p><p>We do that once a week.</p><p>We were silent for a while, and then I felt the pulse.</p><p>“Do you feel it now?” I asked him.</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“I feel it.”</p><p>So he came closer to me.</p><p>“Maybe it could be just our imagination or the air conditioning making it happen. It sounds okay to me.”</p><p>He didn’t bother asking how long I have been feeling it, and I didn’t bother telling him.</p><p>I hope to try finding a new job once Ashley is healed back to normal.</p><p>I am sure she is all right with the plan because Ashley comes first before hunting for a new job.</p><p>I watched as my boss left a minute later.</p><p>I hoped he got an idea on what is creeping me out these days, but I hope and pray he is right about my imagination and air conditioning that made it happen.</p><p>I just hope that when I get a new job, it wouldn’t be like this one with vibrating pulses, but I can’t promise anything.</p><p>After I finished my shift at work, I left the nightclub and then headed back home. It was close to ten – thirty when I arrived home. I usually leave right after dinnertime, which is six – fifteen. The schedule works out well for both of us.</p><p>When I got home, I saw Ashley was right on the couch when I left for work.</p><p>“Are you okay, Ash?” I asked after greeting her with a hug and kiss.</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay. May stayed for an hour or two. I enjoyed the company.”</p><p>“She’s a good friend, huh?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes. How was work tonight?”</p><p>“I put in my two weeks’ notice and then told the boss about this creepy vibrating pulse.”</p><p>“What did he say about it?” she asked.</p><p>“He thinks it could’ve been imagination or air conditioning.”</p><p>“Maybe he could be right,” Ashley said, and then yawned.</p><p>“Are you ready for bed now? Because I am,” I told her.</p><p>“Yes, I’m ready. I hope your manager is right about that pulse you’ve been telling me about.”</p><p>“Me too. I hope it has nothing to do with Satan or God. I’m hoping and praying about that.”</p><p>“I don’t think Satan had any plans to let that happen,” Ashley told me.</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” I said.</p><p>“Have you decided what to do after your two weeks are finished?”</p><p>“Take care of you,” I answered, “and you need me to be around.”</p><p>“I know, but just until this whole accident is over, and then I can take care of myself again.”</p><p>“I’ll help you to bed,” I offered.</p><p>“That’s fine. Sometimes it’s hard to walk.”</p><p>“I’ve never had that happen to me in the past.”</p><p>So I was able to help her upstairs, but waited by the bed so I could give her privacy and time she needed and was ready to be in bed and then I could go to sleep myself.</p><p>It didn’t take her very long to do what she needed, but I offered to help her into our bed.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob. I’m going to sleep now, so I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good idea. Sleep tight.”</p><p>After a few minutes, I was under the covers.</p><p>I really hope my boss had a good idea about what’s been happening lately. Maybe he’ll say something about it tomorrow night or something.</p><p>Now it was finally time to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up on a Saturday morning. Since it was a weekend, I have it off. At least I could spend as much time as I can with Ashley until she is healed at the right time that God chooses and for me to look for another job.</p><p>It was after eight o’clock when I woke up.</p><p>“Good – morning, Ashley,” I said.</p><p>She was still in bed, but looked like she was half – awake.</p><p>“Good – morning, Jacob. I want to get out of bed.”</p><p>“I’m planning to do that myself. I can help you out if you’d like.”</p><p>“I still can’t walk on it quite yet, but I would like the help.”</p><p>So I got out first and then helped her.</p><p>“How did you sleep last night, Jacob?”</p><p>“Fine. What about you?”</p><p>“It was okay. I mostly thought about that dream you told me about with the vibrating pulse. Did it happen again last night?”</p><p>“Of course it did. I was there with the manager when I mentioned it, so he stayed with me until it showed up,” I answered.</p><p>“What did he think of it?”</p><p>“He didn’t sound concerned like I was. He thought it could’ve been my imagination or the air conditioning,” I said.</p><p>“Could be both. Where was it taken place?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“By the front door where you walk in.”</p><p>“I was only wondering. Do you have any plans for this weekend?” Ashley asked me.</p><p>“No. The only plan I have is to stay here with you and take care of you. I hope God chooses the right timing for you to be healed again and me find the right job He’s given me that I need to find out what.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right, Jacob. I don’t know what classified ads are out there for you to go through. I don’t pay attention to that section in the newspaper.”</p><p>“That’s all right. I’ll go through them and see if there’s anything I could be interested in doing. I’ll go make some coffee while you get dressed.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me. I’ll see you when the coffee is ready.”</p><p>“I’ll just come back when I have the coffee brewing. That way I can help you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jacob. I appreciate you caring for me like this.”</p><p>“Has this happened before in the past?” I asked.</p><p>“No. I have no idea why God let it happen now.”</p><p>“He works in mysterious ways,” I agreed.</p><p>“That’s what my grandmother used to say when I was growing up too,” Ashley said as I headed to the kitchen and start the coffee.</p><p>I thought of one thing when I was waiting for Ashley to finish up and the coffee started, maybe I could spend some time in Scripture. I need to do that. I could do it in the basement, but not this time since Ashley is all I care about right now. I know it sounds silly by reading and praying to God in the basement, but I guess that’s how we decided it.</p><p>I wanted to see what God said in Scripture about vibrating pulse, but I don’t think it is mentioned anywhere in the Bible, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>If not, I will just read about what He says about drifting away from His Spirit.</p><p>At least that’s one of the things I believe in. If I never believed in any of this, I would not have my relationship with Christ Jesus and the church we attend. I am thankful that I still have that need.</p><p>I heard Ashley finish up, so I headed back to the bedroom.</p><p>“You ready to come down?” I asked her.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Let me help. I will get dressed when I help you downstairs.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me. I want to spend time with God, but I know it’s not the basement,” Ashley told me.</p><p>“True,” I agreed, and then added, “I was thinking of the same thing, Ash.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Yes. I guess when you’re healed at the time God chose for you, we can go back to the basement.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” she said.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll go there for a bit, but I need something to get,” I told her.</p><p>“I would like eggs for breakfast, but I can do that while you change.”</p><p>“Oh, no, you don’t. Not until you feel much better.”</p><p>“Fine with me. I’ll let you take your time.”</p><p>“I’ll be back shortly,” I told her.</p><p>And it didn’t take me long, so I was able to join her again at the kitchen table right where I left Ashley.</p><p>“I’ll pour some coffee if you’d like.”</p><p>“I could use some, Jacob.”</p><p>“Me too,” I said as I poured both of us some of it.</p><p>We don’t drink seconds or anything. We just do one cup for the coffeemaker to take care of, and we’re done for the day.</p><p>“I’ll make the eggs next,” I said.</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>“What about the newspaper?” she reminded me.</p><p>“I forgot about that. I’ll get to it after we’re done eating.”</p><p>“All right. Maybe today would be the good chance for you to go through the classified ads and get ideas for a new job.”</p><p>“Probably. I don’t need anything right away. You are all I care about for now.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.”</p><p>Then we kissed.</p><p>“Where is your Bible, Ashley? I can get it when I pick up the newspaper.”</p><p>“In the basement where we keep our notebook and other stuff.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“You will do it. I just know it.”</p><p>I didn’t bother saying anything, but ended up with a question instead.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring the notebook too?” I asked.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt. It’s been a while since we opened it, I think.”</p><p>“I think you’re right,” I told her as she took another sip of coffee.</p><p>“There’s a book down in the basement I want to read. I hope you don’t mind getting it while you’re there.”</p><p>“Of course I don’t mind. What book is that?” I asked her.</p><p>She told me the title, but it was nothing I was familiar with.</p><p>“I hope it’s still there,” I told her as I headed out of the door.</p><p>“Jacob sure is a very caring person, Lord. I appreciate the idea that You made us perfect for each other then and now.”</p><p>Ashley knew God was listening to what she just said.</p><p>I returned inside and headed to the basement. Then I will make breakfast. I don’t think I want toast this time.</p><p>I came back to the kitchen and bought the books with me.</p><p>“Is this the book you wanted?” I asked, showing her.</p><p>“Yes. Thanks, Jacob.”</p><p>“I’m going make the eggs now. I hope that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Of course it is. I want to see when the last time we wrote something in the notebook.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me. I don’t look at it often either.”</p><p>So I watched as I broke the eggs in half and stir them.</p><p>“Fried eggs or not?” I asked.</p><p>“Maybe next time we can have fried eggs.”</p><p>“I’m good with that,” I said.</p><p>Sometimes Ashley and I would add on to the same prayer we have in the notebook for our turn. At least it works for us and God. There are lots of ways to communicate with the Lord.</p><p>I really can’t do that at the nightclub since it’s too much distraction. This is why I am able to do it on my break or at home. I like it at home best because it’s quieter and I have time to think.</p><p>So we prayed over the meal like we do every day. I said it this time since it was my turn. It would be her turn to do it at suppertime.</p><p>The book Ashley wanted me to get was a religious book, but I have no idea what the topic she was going to read in it, but I asked.</p><p>“What’s the topic in that book you wanted me to get?” I asked.</p><p>“It’s The Case for Christ. A friend suggested I read it.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of that one. I haven’t read it. Is it any good so far?”</p><p>“It’s interesting, for sure. I don’t know what book to read next after Case for Christ is over.”</p><p>“There are plenty of books out there.”</p><p>“I know. I’ve been taking lots of notes from the book.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing,” I told her.</p><p>We stay away from the news towards the end of the week, so we don’t need anymore drama then.</p><p>I bought out my Bible as well while I was downstairs in the basement since she mentioned it.</p><p>I jump all over the place when I read, so it was no need to read from the beginning to end, and I don’t see any reason to try it myself.</p><p>When we finished eating, our coffeemaker was empty and I got up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.</p><p>It was supposed to be in the sixties today, but mid is what the weather channel told us.</p><p>“Do you have anything to write in the notebook, Jacob?” Ashley asked me as she flipped through the page we did last time we used it.</p><p>“Nothing at the moment.”</p><p>“I can write in it. Maybe next time you’ll come up with something,” she told me.</p><p>“Maybe,” I agreed.</p><p>So we read the Bible, but not at the same page or anything. We usually read a good hour or two, and then we’re finished.</p><p>Sometimes we would share what we’ve read during the hour or two we spend with God.</p><p>It’s nice to do that with somebody else.</p><p>We actually sat down on the couch instead of staying at the kitchen table. Somehow the couch is more comfortable than the kitchen table.</p><p>I decided to flip through the Word and see if there was something that could give me an idea or two about what made me scared at work that night when the vibrating pulse happened.</p><p>I decided to put the ribbon marker in the page I was on when I finished reading for the hour or two.</p><p>Ashley was still reading, which I was fine with that.</p><p>I didn’t want to disturb her while she was reading. It was God’s Word from what I saw was in her hands.</p><p>I will give her all the time she needed, so I left her there.</p><p>She didn’t pay attention to what I was doing. I headed over to the kitchen table when I got up and see if there was anything new that was added.</p><p>There was. I read what Ashley had written. She is pretty encouraging, let me tell you.</p><p>I closed the notebook and pushed the chairs in. I forgot to do that earlier, so now was the good choice to do that.</p><p>I turned the TV on and see what I could find until she was finished reading.</p><p>There really isn’t much for the weekend to watch on TV, and that’s fine with us.</p><p>She uses reading glasses while she reads, so I had to give them to her as well.</p><p>I’m thankful that I don’t have that kind of problem with my vision on reading.</p><p>I checked on her twenty minutes later. Her Bible was put away on the coffee table.</p><p>She now was into the book I bought from the basement.</p><p>The basement isn’t very big, but we’re happy with it. It’s unfinished.</p><p>I even made the bed while I waited for Ashley to finish reading. When she finishes, I will take all of the books back to where we left them last time before the accident happened.</p><p>I was running out of ideas on what to do until Ashley was finished reading.</p><p>There was nothing exciting on TV while waiting, so I didn’t bother flipping through the channels. I am not a big fan of sports like most people are, but I watch once in a while.</p><p>I kept that same prayer I had recently said about why this nightmare happened that one night in the beginning.</p><p>I still have a lot to say about that, but I offered myself to a pencil and add on to what Ashley had responded.</p><p>I write in cursive, so it’s pretty readable. Ashley writes in it as well.</p><p>When she was finished reading, I returned to the coffee table in the living room.</p><p>“Where were you?” Ashley asked me.</p><p>“In the basement. I was just taking the books back. I added on what you wrote in the notebook. You can see it the next time one of us writes in.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I hope it’s something that makes sense.”</p><p>“To tell the truth, Ashley, it was a prayer I have been saying for a while since the beginning of this story.”</p><p>“You mean the vibrating pulse?”</p><p>“Bingo. I wanted to write it down while I still had my mind on it.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I do that too.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do. Is there anything you want to do?” I asked her.</p><p>“I can’t think of anything. I only hope and pray that I can get healed faster with God’s timing until I get back to normal.”</p><p>“Me too. I’ve added that in the notebook,” I replied.</p><p>“Good. I will look forward to it when I look at what you wrote.”</p><p>“I think we need a new book soon,” I told her.</p><p>“It looks like it,” she agreed.</p><p>We usually keep these notebooks when we finish them. It helps us look back on what we have written, including answered prayers.</p><p>Ashley and I ended up spending the rest of the day on the couch, talking about different things until it was time for lunch.</p><p>“Is there anything you want for lunch?” I asked her.</p><p>“No, but thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll just help myself to a snack, then. Anything you want to drink?”</p><p>“Just half a glass of water is good enough for me.”</p><p>I did what she asked me to, and then I handed the glass over her way.</p><p>“What were you reading in the Bible today?” I asked her.</p><p>“Just finishing up Exodus.”</p><p>“I was only reading to see if there were any answers to that vibrating pulse dream I keep thinking about.”</p><p>“Where there any answers?”</p><p>“I can’t think of any, but if there was, I don’t know how to find the answers.”</p><p>I meant what I said.</p><p>So we talked until bedtime, but about different things. Friends were not included in the conversations at all, and that’s fine.</p><p>We even talked about the early days of our relationship before becoming a couple.</p><p>Those were the days, but there is no way we can go back in time.</p><p>It is all in the past. I hope to put this nightmare behind me soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday again.</p><p>I offered to go to church, but I hated leaving Ashley behind alone since her ankle still huts. I don’t blame her.</p><p>“Do you still want to go to church today, Jacob?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“I do, but I feel guilty about leaving you here alone,” I answered.</p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find something while I am out of here,” I told her.</p><p>“Probably. Before you go, Jacob, would you mind bringing my Bible from the basement? I can read while you’re gone.”</p><p>“I was going to take mine to church. I’ll go get it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>I returned and then handed Ashley her Bible.</p><p>“Just call if you have to.”</p><p>“I don’t think I need anything, Jacob. I don’t like interrupting somebody at church like that.”</p><p>“You can always leave a voicemail.”</p><p>“I don’t think I need to.”</p><p>“All right, then. I’ll see you in an hour or so.”</p><p>“Be sure to bring the program home so I can see it.”</p><p>“I will,” I told her and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>While I sat down at church when the songs were finished, I looked at the program I received from one of the ushers.</p><p>I usually sit in the middle of the room, and once in a while we sit in back, depending on what is available.</p><p>I was able to take notes like I promised Ashley. Today’s message was about nightmares. No thank you, but I think I’m already living in one right now.</p><p>After the worship team stepped down, the pastor got up onstage and began to speak.</p><p>“Before the message begins, let’s say a quit prayer.”</p><p>So we prayed and then he did his message.</p><p>“We’ll be doing a series about nightmares. I know it’s not a good subject, but God told me to do it. I’m sure some of you feel that way right now.”</p><p>I nodded my head. I felt like he might scare me during this message for the week, but I hope not. I wondered if Ashley was planning to watch from home, but I doubted it.</p><p>So I stayed in church for the whole hour and a half, listening to the pastor talk about what I think I am having now – nightmares. I wanted to stay away from this topic at church, but I chose not to go to church, I could’ve just stayed home with Ashley.</p><p>I guess I could do that next Sunday. I wanted to get away from nightmares, not listen to the topic at church. I’m sure if this was a nightmare, it sounds real.</p><p>I just can’t wait until this is over. I am guessing this whole thing will be over when I leave this club.</p><p>I hope and pray, which is all I could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I returned home, I saw Ashley hadn’t moved once I left for church.</p><p>I did what she asked me to do – bring the program home with me.</p><p>“How was church, Jacob?”</p><p>“It was okay, but I don’t think I will go next week.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“One of the reasons is you, and another one is the sermon.”</p><p>“What was wrong with the sermon this week?”</p><p>“I bought the program like you wanted, but I did take notes. You’ll see the program and figure that out for yourself. I will go back to church after this whole thing is finished.”</p><p>“What do you mean by finished?” Ashley asked me.</p><p>“This vibrating pulse, that’s what. I still think of it as a nightmare. That’s what the pastor is talking about at church,” I said and handed her the program.</p><p>“Now I can see what you mean. I’ll go church once I am healed.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good idea. Maybe by then the nightmare series would be over, and I am hoping and praying about that.”</p><p>“A series? Interesting. Maybe I’ll go and watch it later.”</p><p>“This series is what made me think was the vibrating pulse. I want to put it all behind me, but I hope this nightmare will stop once I officially am gone from the nightclub. I already put in my two weeks’ notice.”</p><p>“You already mentioned that. I am sorry you chose to work in a nightclub that is scaring you away from this whole thing.”</p><p>“Don’t feel bad for me, Ash. I think it’s my fault I chose to work there.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Jacob. Maybe you’re just listening to God or making this up.”</p><p>“I am not making this up, Ash. The manager hung out with me for a while to hear and see it for himself, which is what I wanted him to do.”</p><p>“I hope he had some ideas.”</p><p>“Not really. Maybe the next job I find wouldn’t be like this club. I don’t know what I would be interested in doing. I told myself I would just wait to look in the classified ads after you’re healed back to normal. I don’t want to start that now. Not on Sunday, anyway,” I said.</p><p>“I’m happy you chose to go to church today. I have some great news to share. It happened when you were in church,” Ashley said.</p><p>“What’s the great news?”</p><p>“I finished reading the Bible. God never said anything to me about this vibrating pulse you’ve been talking about. He has said that there is a bright future for us out there after this pandemic is over.”</p><p>“That’s good news, I guess. Did God tell you what kind of bright future we would have?”</p><p>“No, He didn’t. I never thought of asking what the future is for you and me, but I will just look forward to see what His plan was.”</p><p>“He sure has tons of plans for sure,” I agreed.</p><p>“I believe it since He’s done a lot of good things for me in the past, and I will still see what He’s doing in the future.”</p><p>“If you finished reading Revelations, I am reading Amos.”</p><p>“I like that one. I will go back to Genesis tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Ashley reads God’s Word more than I do. I need to make that a resolution to read and spend more time with God and His Word often. I plan to start that in January next year.</p><p>“I need to get better at spending more time with God’s Word, Ashley. I usually read it once a week,” I reminded her.</p><p>“I don’t think once a week is enough, Jacob. He wants every believer to spend time with Him every day.”</p><p>“I plan to do that once this year is finished. I’m making it a goal.”</p><p>“That is a very good idea. If you don’t mind, do you want to take the Bible back to the basement until I’m ready tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>I did what she said. I picked up her Bible as I watched her go through the program from church.</p><p>“That’s a lot of verses he left.”</p><p>“I know. Do you think you’ll look them up?” I asked her.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow,” Ashley answered.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take the Bible downstairs.”</p><p>So I did.</p><p>When I returned from the basement, I joined her on the couch.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine for now, but thank you.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>We turned the television on and flipped through the channels and see what was on. We don’t watch the news over the weekend. Save that until tomorrow.</p><p>We talked during commercials.</p><p>We didn’t talk about God the rest of the day. I just wanted to be with my wife until tomorrow night.</p><p>At least I get to finish my job until two weeks is over.</p><p>I didn’t care about who he would interview, so I don’t plan to ask that question.</p><p>I offered to make dinner again tonight, and that really helps Ashley because of the accident she had that one day.</p><p>I don’t plan to tell May and Jared about quitting this job, but I am sure they figured it out for themselves it already happened. Ashley and I don’t share everything with our friends.</p><p>So we decided it was time to make an appointment for her to see how her foot was doing. We could do that tomorrow to set something up.</p><p>“Ash, do you think we should call in for an appointment tomorrow?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Your ankle,” I answered.</p><p>“I guess you’re right, but we don’t have to do it immediately.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>I decided to leave her alone for a while since she looked a bit tired.</p><p>“I’ll let you get some rest. You look tired.”</p><p>“Maybe a little, but not too bad.”</p><p>She yawned.</p><p>“I’ll see you later. Do you want me to get you anything while I’m up?”</p><p>“Maybe a glass of water would be good.”</p><p>“Coming right up.”</p><p>I poured half a glass for Ashley and then handed it to her.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob.”</p><p>I decided to go to the basement and see what I could do down there while she slept.</p><p>Maybe I could start that resolution of spending more and more time with Christ Jesus.</p><p>And that starts now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made up an appointment for Ashley first thing in the morning. We were scheduled for one o’clock for today since a patient cancelled out, so we took it.</p><p>“Does one o’clock sound good to you, Ash?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>So we stayed home for a couple of hours until it was time to go and visit the doctor.</p><p>The doctor’s office was only about thirty minutes away from the house, which was the closest doctor we could get that was near us.</p><p>Every day since we heard about her accident, we both had been praying day in and day out for her to be healed.</p><p>I hated to leave her home alone while I was working at night, but I wanted to finish the job before I could do anything else.</p><p>The job hunt could wait another time. Ashley is more important to me right now.</p><p>As we walked into the doctor’s office, there were tons of people waiting, so that wasn’t a surprise.</p><p>“I’ll wait here while you get that appointment done if you’d like,” I told her.</p><p>“That’s fine. You can just watch people come and go.”</p><p>“I have magazines to look at, thank you very much.”</p><p>We signed her in and then we were told to sit down until the doctor was ready for us.</p><p>Ashley has always been independent, so this was why I let her do this on her own.</p><p>I got distracted a bit while waiting for Ashley to return from the appointment, but I couldn’t help watching the patients come and go. Magazines weren’t interesting to me this time.</p><p>I heard a couple ambulances coming nearer, so I guess it could be people who were like Ashley and other health issues.</p><p>Nobody we knew was there to chat with me, and I’m fine with that.</p><p>I am not much of a chatter when it comes to strangers unless it’s a hi and how are you, and that’s okay with me.</p><p>About ten minutes later, Ashley came back with the nurse.</p><p>“Jacob, Ashley is doing just fine. We hope she will be healed in another two weeks.”</p><p>“Thank you, nurse. I appreciate all that you’ve done for her,” I said.</p><p>“Be happy to do it anytime. Thank you for coming at an early time, Ashley.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. We will be sure to schedule something soon.”</p><p>“Yes, we will.”</p><p>Ashley had crutches with her now, was what I saw when she headed over. We set up an appointment for two weeks from now, just like the nurse told us.</p><p>“I’m happy it didn’t take long for your visit here,” I told Ashley as we headed for the car.</p><p>I did everything for her in the car – opened the door and then closed it.</p><p>“Me too. Thank God for having this appointment being short.”</p><p>“I agree, Ashley. He’s pretty amazing.”</p><p>“Yes, He is. Let’s go home.”</p><p>“That’s what we’re doing.”</p><p>On the way home, we had the radio on with some music. We don’t listen to talk radio very often. Music is better for us.</p><p>When we got home, I helped her get inside the house.</p><p>She wanted the couch, so I helped her there as well.</p><p>“Want me to turn the TV or music on?” I asked her.</p><p>“Maybe music would work best. I’m enjoying it from what we had in the car.”</p><p>“I’ll see what we can find,” I told her.</p><p>“Maybe after that, could you get my Bible from the basement?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“Of course. I can do that now while I’m standing,” I said.</p><p>“That’s good. What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Maybe hang out in the basement. I want to pray for a while down there.”</p><p>“It’s funny how we keep the basement as a place to spend with Christ.”</p><p>“I know,” I agreed.</p><p>We stopped talking once I headed down the basement to grab her Bible and radio as well.</p><p>Radio is what we enjoy most. We don’t have TV news stations at our house, and we’re fine with that. Newspaper is enough.</p><p>Once I returned with the radio and Ashley’s Bible, I gave it to her and plugged the radio in.</p><p>“There you go,” I told her.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Anytime. I’ll be in the basement if you need anything.”</p><p>“You will know.”</p><p>It’s sometimes good that we don’t have pets, but we could always think about getting one. We never really given it much thought, to tell the truth.</p><p>Once again in the basement, I decided to write today’s prayer down. We like to start off the prayers with God, Thank You. Then we go from there and finish off with Amen.</p><p>I hung out here in the basement for about twenty minutes when I decided to check on Ashley.</p><p>The radio was still on, but she looked like she fell asleep with the Bible in her lap.</p><p>I guess she started to open it and then fell asleep.</p><p>I walked over to turn the radio off.</p><p>I think I am done praying for the day. All I needed to do now was write it down.</p><p>Today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, I went to work after dinnertime was over. I wanted to talk with the customers that Ashley had mentioned. I thought it made sense to tell them they wouldn’t be seeing me anymore. They were good customers too, but would come in once a month instead of every week.</p><p>Having a job in a nightclub is fun, but it sometimes can be boring. I have been here quite a while, so now it was time for a change, even if it means Ashley comes first.</p><p>Since day one of her accident, I understand that it takes time for her healing, but I doubt being one hundred percent healing would happen in two weeks like the doctor had said.</p><p>I thought while driving over to the nightclub, I decided to pray out loud to God about continuing on healing Ashley. She has been in my life for several years, even before we married.</p><p>After I said that prayer to God in Heaven, I felt better since I said a prayer to the Lord.</p><p>We both know that God listens and understands everything, and He is in control of everything that happens around us.</p><p>When I arrived in the parking lot, I saw them park in as well.</p><p>“Good – evening, Jacob.”</p><p>“Hi, Laura and Michael. How have you been?”</p><p>“Just fine, Jacob. We talked with Ashley not long ago.”</p><p>“That was before she had her accident.”</p><p>“How is she doing?” Laura asked.</p><p>“Better. She just got crutches earlier.”</p><p>“Good to know she’s coming along just fine.”</p><p>“I wanted to talk with you guys about something,” I said.</p><p>Sometimes I see these customers outside of the job, but not very often it happens.</p><p>“What’s that?” Michael asked once he opened the door for Laura and myself.</p><p>“Well, I have put in two weeks’ notice.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Because I have been scared lately.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Laura, it’s hard to explain. I don’t want to get into details.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We’ll miss you. Have you found something else?”</p><p>“Not yet. Ashley is more important than looking for a job at the moment. I hate to leave her home alone when I work here at night.”</p><p>“So she doesn’t have any company?”</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>“No. A lot of people don’t even know about her accident,” I answered.</p><p>“Sorry to hear it happened. I could go over if you’d like,” Laura volunteered.</p><p>“That would be a big help.”</p><p>Laura and Michael have been to my house a few times, so they know how to get there.</p><p>Laura took the keys from Michael.</p><p>“I’ll go over now,” she told us.</p><p>“That’s fine. Ashley would appreciate the company,” I told her.</p><p>“I’ll stay here. I can get a ride with Jacob,” Michael told her.</p><p>“I’m fine with that. See you soon.”</p><p>Then she was gone. I knew she would get to the house safely.</p><p>“Do you still want to get together after she is healed?” Michael asked.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it first. I’m sure she’ll agree to that idea.”</p><p>I don’t think I will have finished my job by the time we run into them again, but wait and see. Only God knows.</p><p>So I opened the door and he walked in first. I saw a couple more people heading over, so I kept the door open.</p><p>“Thank you, Jacob.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>That’s when I followed Michael.</p><p>I doubt that Laura and Michael are religious people, but it’s something we decide to keep out of conservation.</p><p>So Michael hung out with me for a while, and then once again the vibrating pulse came.</p><p>I wasn’t that scared much like I was in the beginning, but I still am whenever I feel it.</p><p>“You look a bit scared,” Michael told me.</p><p>I hardly ever get scared, but this is the latest that’s happened.</p><p>“I’m not that scared as I was before putting two weeks’ notice.”</p><p>“What is making that happen? I know I just asked that.”</p><p>“I’ll give you the same answer – I can’t explain it.”</p><p>It was true, but Ashley never bought it up, and I was fine with that.</p><p>May and Jared haven’t been to the nightclub, and they see no reason to.</p><p>They don’t like nightclubs much, but do know where I work.</p><p>I doubt they have friends who come here, and I don’t plan to ask that anytime soon.</p><p>So Michael and I chatted the whole time I was here at the club, but he didn’t want to stay until my shift was over, and I was fine with that.</p><p>“Could I wait in your car for a while?” Michael asked.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Just to get away from the live music. I have a bit of a headache coming.”</p><p>“You can sit in the car. I should be done in about ten minutes, and then we can leave.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jacob,” he said as I handed him my car keys.</p><p>“I’ll see you then.”</p><p>Michael and I appreciate each other’s company, no matter where we see each other, even if it means tonight.</p><p>That’s how Ashley and I feel about Jared and May – good company.</p><p>I thought about them recently, and maybe we could try to get together tomorrow for lunch.</p><p>Lunchtime works for me because I don’t go to work until about five – thirty and then leave about ten. I don’t mind the hours.</p><p>I was happy to have friends who care about us and God. That’s how I grew up – being a Christian. I don’t think I will ever leave the church. God wouldn’t be happy if I did let that happen.</p><p>After ten minutes were up, I went ahead to clock out and say good – bye to the boss.</p><p>“I’m out of here,” I told him.</p><p>“All – right, Jacob. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>I only have a week left, and then I am finished.</p><p>Now it was time to get into the car and go home. After that, Michael and Laura can do the same thing.</p><p>He was listening to the radio when I got into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Yes. You sound tired,” I told him.</p><p>“Getting there. I’ll just have Laura do the driving tonight. We don’t like driving at night.”</p><p>“Neither do we, but I have to do it because of this job,” I said.</p><p>“I’m sure you have to. You could change the schedule around instead of moving on from the club.”</p><p>“I prayed about it, and God said it was time to move on.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were religious.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll call Laura and let her know we’re on the way over.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>So I let him do that. It was a good idea he said something so that way both of them wouldn’t worry about us getting home late.</p><p>We didn’t say much on the way home. He had talk radio on. I didn’t pay much attention to what the radio was talking about, and it didn’t make any difference to me.</p><p>When I parked in the garage, he went inside immediately.</p><p>“Looks like they’re home,” Laura told Ashley.</p><p>“I heard the car come in.”</p><p>“Hi, ladies.”</p><p>“Hi, Michael. How was the club tonight?”</p><p>“Fine. A lot of live music as usual.”</p><p>“What was the theme this time?”</p><p>“Sonny and Cher,” I said.</p><p>“I love them.”</p><p>“You ready to get going, Laura?”</p><p>“Yes. I can drive if you want.”</p><p>“Please. Thanks for letting me stay with you, Jacob.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Michael. You’re welcome to do it anytime.”</p><p>I watched Michael and Laura as they went to the front door.</p><p>“Drive safely,” I told them.</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>Once they were gone, I asked Ashley how it went with Laura.</p><p>“It was good. I enjoyed having girl time for once. How was work?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“Good. The vibrating pulse came, but it didn’t scare me like it did in the beginning. I guess it’s on the way to disappearing for good and let something else happen.”</p><p>“That’s good. Was Michael around when it happened?”</p><p>“Yes, but I didn’t bother saying anything because I think he wouldn’t believe what I felt.”</p><p>“Makes sense. I am ready for bed if you are.”</p><p>“Yes, I am ready too, Ashley. I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jacob.”</p><p>“Only one more week of this job, and then it’s going to be just you and me after that.”</p><p>“Only one more week? Time flies.”</p><p>“Yes, it does,” I agreed.</p><p>We didn’t say much once we got into the bedroom. I let her go first.</p><p>I hoped Michael and Laura are safe, wherever they are. Probably home.</p><p>After Ashley came out of the bathroom, I helped her into the bed.</p><p>“I’ve got it, but thanks, Jacob.”</p><p>“See you in the morning,” I said and kissed her.</p><p>I took a few minutes myself to get into bed. Once I hit the pillow, I didn’t wake up until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley woke up before I did, but she was still in bed and decided to wait until I got up to help her.</p><p>“Good – morning, Jacob,” Ashley said.</p><p>“Good – morning. How did you sleep?” I asked.</p><p>“I slept just fine. How about you?”</p><p>“Same. I was really tired last night after Michael and Laura left.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” I agreed.</p><p>So both of us went to change out of pajamas and then I offered to make coffee.</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p>“I know, but I want to do it again,” I told her.</p><p>“That’s fine. Maybe after these crutches are gone, I can do that.”</p><p>“Fine with me. Is there anything you want to do today?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anything for now, Jacob. But when I do, I will let you know when I come up with something.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will. Just six more days and I will no longer be at the nightclub. It would be nice to get back to normal when I leave, which means no more vibrating pulse, but it has been cooling down lately. I am happy for that.”</p><p>“No wonder you had the idea to leave.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’ve been there a long time.”</p><p>“Yes, you have. It is time to move on. I guess God decided to make that happen.”</p><p>“Probably,” I agreed.</p><p>So we kept talking while I made eggs and bacon. I like making those once in a while.</p><p>“I’m still praying until the day will come for those crutches to disappear,” I said.</p><p>“Me too. I have no idea why God made this part of His plan.”</p><p>“That’s something I don’t understand either,” I agreed.</p><p>“He’s pretty powerful, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“I don’t bother talking about faith with Michael and Laura because they might not believe.”</p><p>“Makes sense. How about seeing Jared and May today? I’d love to see them again.”</p><p>“I’ll call them later if you want.”</p><p>“I can do that, only if they’re not working.”</p><p>“I forgot about that,” I said.</p><p>I guess Ashley might end up calling both of them later and see what happens. I’m fine either way.</p><p>I will tell them about the vibrating pulse slowing down. I kept wondering why God let that happen as well. He has a lot on His mind, that’s for sure.</p><p>“Maybe you can come to church this week,” I said to Ashley.</p><p>“Let’s wait and see first.”</p><p>“That’s what we’re doing.”</p><p>There was no need to make that into a question.</p><p>“I’ll go ahead and call them soon and if they don’t answer, I will just leave messages for the both of them.”</p><p>“Fine with me, Ashley. I don’t know what I want to do today either.”</p><p>“We’ll come up with something, but we can turn on the television for the local news.”</p><p>We don’t watch the news very often, but we try to stay away from the crazy stuff that’s been happening these days.</p><p>And we don’t talk about politics very much either, but we have a new president and vice – president being sworn in on January. I hope they would do a good job like they’ve been saying since day one of the campaigns.</p><p>I don’t know much about them, except they come from a musical family that’s been around for generations. We like music too, but never heard the recording artist that’s in the family. We should try that sometime.</p><p>“Ashley, what do you think of the idea of trying to listen to that band sometime?”</p><p>“What band is that?”</p><p>“Jay Wonder.”</p><p>“I think May likes that group. Very talented, is how she described them once. Wait a minute. Aren’t a couple of his cousins going to be sworn in on January?”</p><p>“You mean McCarey? Yes. I think it’ll be good change to have a family run the White House instead of just having somebody different to be vice – president.”</p><p>“I think so too. I’m happy we voted on McCarey, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes. I think we voted on them because we agreed with them on a few issues.”</p><p>“Yes, we did. Let’s see what they can do to keep those promises.”</p><p>“I didn’t mind having President Duncan as a one – term.”</p><p>“Me neither. Maybe the McCarey president and vice – president might perform once in a while.”</p><p>“Who knows? That would be cool to see,” I agreed.</p><p>“McCarey has chosen lots of people for the administration.”</p><p>“I’ve been hearing that.”</p><p>Just like Todd and Mark (those are their names), Ashley and I are both Democrats as well.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever have heard of professional musicians becoming president. I know President and Vice – President McCarey aren’t professionals like their cousin,” I said.</p><p>“At least they have that gift that’s been around for generations.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>We switched the topic again, which was about the weather. We have the local weather channel.</p><p>“Snow showers will be coming from the southeast later this week. We’ll be seeing about fifty percent of snow in some of the areas. I hear it’s supposed to be a winter wonderland this year.”</p><p>Then the weatherwoman went on. When she finished, we turned the television off. Since we didn’t find anything interesting for the local news, I turned the television off.</p><p>“Snow showers, huh? I need to see if that’s in today’s newspaper,” Ashley said.</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything about it either,” I agreed.</p><p>I am happy we changed the subject about the new President and Vice – President.</p><p>The rest of the hour, we talked about different things as well, but not books.</p><p>Then I decided it was time to take a shower. I forgot to do that after helping Ashley downstairs.</p><p>“I forgot to do something, Ashley. I’m going to take a shower, but if you need me, just yell.”</p><p>“All right. I’ll call May and Jared while you’re doing that.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>I then headed up the stairs. Now she could have a little time to herself until I return.</p><p>At least we respect each other’s privacy, even if it means spending time with Christ Jesus.</p><p>“We love You, Father,” I said as I turned the hot water on.</p><p>That was all I could think of to say to God for the moment. I’ll spend some time in the crazy basement later. Maybe I could do that before leaving for work.</p><p>And I plan to do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time passed on, Ashley was healing much faster, and before we knew it, she was able to do more after the crutches were off along with cast.</p><p>We had prayed very hard to let God help heal Ashley when He thought when the time was right to be herself again.</p><p>At dinner tonight, we both prayed to God on how thankful we are that He had opened the door for her to heal faster than we expected.</p><p>It was my turn to pray tonight, so that meant it was hers tomorrow.</p><p>After we both said amen, we were able to talk about other things.</p><p>“Have you told May and Jared you were thinking of quitting this job at the nightclub?” Ashley asked.</p><p>“Not yet, but I’m sure they’d be happy to hear about the vibrating pulse disappearing by the day,” I answered.</p><p>“I’m happy we’re finished with that too. I wish I was there to understand more of what you mean by that.”</p><p>“I know,” I agreed.</p><p>“Have you decided to get any ideas for a new job?”</p><p>“Not yet. I want to spend time with you before I do anything else.”</p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>“I know you do, Ash.”</p><p>Right after dinner, I decided to pay the bills since I was busy with her most of the day enough not to think about it.</p><p>“I’ll go pay the bills. You can call Jared and May if you’d like.”</p><p>“I’ll go do that, Jacob. I won’t bother you for a while.”</p><p>“You can bother me anytime.”</p><p>I meant what I said.</p><p>When I headed to the office, I heard Ashley send a text message to both of them.</p><p>I only had to pay five bills, so that was good I didn’t have to pay everything all at once with ten bills or whatever. I usually am the provider of the family, but Ashley does her part of it too.</p><p>I heard her phone beep while I sat down at the desk and did the bills. We don’t have high prices on the bills we pay, so we’re happy with the bills that we get every month.</p><p>Ashley and I do a good job on saving our money, and plan to keep doing that in the future.</p><p>After I finished paying the last bill, I staked them up in a nice stack and decided to send them to the mailbox tomorrow.</p><p>I joined Ashley again on the couch. She was typing something. I don’t do that often.</p><p>“May and Jared are surprised that you quit that job at the nightclub.”</p><p>“How did they react to it?” I asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. They just thought it doesn’t sound like you since you’ve always enjoyed that job until this.”</p><p>“Exactly. I don’t know what the job will be God has chosen out for me, and I guess His timing was right for me to leave the club.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right, Jacob. I haven’t thought of that one.”</p><p>“He’s pretty powerful, that’s for sure,” I said to her.</p><p>“I know. May and I talked about God a few times after I had that accident.”</p><p>“What did she have to say about God?”</p><p>“I forget what she said, but made good points,” Ashley answered.</p><p>“I’m sure they were good ones.”</p><p>“Yes, they were.”</p><p>“Are you going to miss this old job?”</p><p>“Maybe a little. I love the live music, though.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do. You can listen to that anytime.”</p><p>“I know,” I agreed.</p><p>My job at the club was being a door greeter. I love greeting people.</p><p>I was at the nightclub for only a decade, so maybe that’s why God decided to close the door on this one, and I was fine with that.</p><p>Tonight would be my final night, so I was able to leave.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“All right, Jacob. Have a good day at work.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will.”</p><p>I wasn’t nearly two minutes late when I arrived at the nightclub. I do try to be on time, depending on rush hour.</p><p>I was here for a few hours, and then after that, I was no longer going to come back.</p><p>And I was fine with that.</p><p>After I finished my last day, I never looked back. I called Ashley once I unlocked the door and told her I was on my way home.</p><p>“All right. Be safe.”</p><p>“I will, Ash. See you soon.”</p><p>Then we hung up.</p><p>And I was able to get through traffic without any problems on the way home, which was good. Sometimes I get involved with traffic jams, but try to stay away from them.</p><p>And when I got home, I thanked God for the safety of His help to get home.</p><p>Now there is no telling what job God would be picking out for me, but I was more interested in Ashley.</p><p>Good – bye to the nightclub.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>